Bother
by The Arendelle sisters
Summary: Sequel of Touch. Now let us know that Jack and Elsa are together now. They enjoy life together but Pitch comes to insert lies in Elsa to bother their relationship. Does Elsa forget Jack? How about Pitch? Did Pitch do everything to catch Elsa and make her his? (Jack x Elsa x Pitch)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This is actually the Second fanfic of my duet, Touch. Ever since I posted that fanfic in this website I was expecting everyone would read it. Hope so. This is the second fanfic, called Bother. I recommend you to read the first fanfic "Touch" if you haven't read it yet before reading this second fanfic. So, hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just remember the day that Elsa and Jack admitted that they loved each other. It all started when they met each other as Elsa tripped on Jack's foot, played in the snow, the days that had the best smiles and the contest that made Jack choose Elsa as the love of his life. This is continuation of their love story.

Jack brings Elsa, asleep, to Arendelle. Hovered in the air, he drifted to Arendelle to bring Elsa home. He landed on the stairs of Arendelle then knocked, so the guards opened the gates then lets Jack Frost in. He ran up the stairs as fast as a bunny then went to Elsa's room. He opens the door then closes it. He laid Elsa on her bed and wrapped her blanket around her. This is it. He was about to deliver his kiss again when his ear twitched.

"Jack! We have to keep doing our job! Okay?" North called out.

"Yeah!" he replied. "Coming." He looked at Elsa then slowly leans on her side and kisses her lips as she was asleep. He tastes the flavor of Elsa's lipstick and the hotness of her lips that makes him feel warm. He was done, so he went out of the room through the door that leads to her balcony. He made sure it was securely locked then he flew away and left Elsa in her room.

The next day, Elsa yawned. She is wondering where she was. "Oh, where am I?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She lit her eyes 1/8 open when she saw herself in another room.

"I'm in the garden…" she said. She fully lit her eyes open and saw her cabinets, curtains, study table, etc. Elsa recalled where she was exactly.

"Oh, I'm here in my room!" she grumbled playfully. She stood from her bed then looked around. "Jack? Wh-wh-where are you?" she asked. She looked around and noticed that Jack was gone.

"He left me when I was asleep," she said until she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in!" The door opened and Elsa looked. It was Anna opening the door.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called out. "I've been worried about you last night! How's your day with Jack?"

"That's…great. It was TOTALLY GREAT," Elsa complimented, putting stress on the last two words: totally great.

"Yeah, I really, really, see," Anna replied happily. She paused for a while. She didn't know that breakfast was served at their dining room just in time the chef was done cooking their comestibles.

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!" the chef called out.

"Wait!" Anna said. "Elsa, there's breakfast already!"

Elsa breathed. "Okay. You go first. Wait for me."

"Okay, alright," Anna grumbled playfully then walked out of Elsa's room. She slammed the door hardly which made Elsa smile.

"Oh, what a wonderful night," she complimented. She took a usual shower in her bathroom, pouring all the bath salts in her bathroom. After pouring, she immerses herself in the rising bubbles on her bath tub.

"What a wonderful day I can have!" Elsa said to herself. "Jack kisses me for the first time in my life that's why he told me he loved me. Why? I love him, too. We told each other. Nothing's gonna bother our love for each other even if Pitch tries to pull me away from him. Jack and I will never break apart from each other that's why we will stay strong together. I love him and I will never let anyone take him from me," she told herself. To end her beauty bath, she rinses herself and after rinsing, she changes to her usual gown with a snowflake robe stuck on her gown. She went down to eat the comestibles for the day. They kept giggling and at the same time, eating their sumptuous food with succulent roasted beef that is sumptuous.

Jack was strolling along the streets with North and the rest of the guardians. He looked back because he was back to his hometown and everything returns to things it used to be: guarding children, fighting fear and whatever but he can never erase Elsa in his mind.

He was sitting by himself beside a rock in the garden. While sitting, he saw trees swaying, the grass giggling, bees buzzing and everything that reminds him of summer.

"Winter has ended," he sighed sadly, looking at the sun. "How could I have left her without even telling her a good night? I should've probably left her without letting her know. But wait… I should know… I kissed her…" he was thinking.

"Yes, yes, I…I kissed her," he said, recalling what happened last night. "For sure I can never see Elsa anymore…" he sighed sadly again.

"You would still be able to see Elsa," a voice assured to delight him.

"Huh?" he asked, startled then looked at his back. It was Tooth.

"Tooth?" he wondered. "What…what brings you here?" he asked.

Elsa didn't know what he was talking about. "What…sorry?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Uh…uh…what or WHO brings you here?" he asked, putting a stress on who.

"Oh, okay," she replied, nodding. "Uh, I brought myself here. I was wondering…what you were saying a while ago alone beside that rock…"

Jack's mouth was wide open. "Are you listening to all that I am telling?!" he asked, flashing in anger.

Tooth raised her hands and walked steps backward. "No! No! Calm down! Don't kill me yet! I…do not."

"Uh-uh. Seriously?" he asked suspiciously.

Tooth paused. She looked at the other side, trying to think of other things as well. "Uh…no," she lied. "I mean, yes…"

"Why did you?" Jack asked. He wanted to know.

Tooth breathed. "Well, Jack, you were thinking about Elsa that time. I was so afraid that you might not see each other again…"

"You're right," Jack sighed sadly. "Besides, I would still be seeing her one day. I don't wanna leave her alone. I just want to make her feel loved. You know why? She would not feel the happiness without me, and to add, she's my happiness. Without her, I could not—"

"Okay, okay, enough," Tooth interrupted Jack. "I understood you so much that you wanted to see Elsa. Well, let's tell North. I'm coming with you."

Jack widens his mouth open in surprise. "Are you k-kidding me?" he stammered.

"No. N-n-n-n-no. I'm not. I'm coming with you," Tooth replied with a smile.

Jack was in change of mind; but he realized this is another chance of seeing Elsa again. "Oh…uh…sure!" he replied. They went together with North to ask for permission to go and see Elsa again. North was a bit surprised at first but he realized he wanted to see Elsa again.

"Oh, sure, I agree," North agreed. "But please you have to come back, okay?"

"Yes, we will," the two guardians answered in unison. The two hovered in the air and drifted away. They went to see if Arendelle's still there.

2 hours later, they were able to go to Arendelle and see what happened. The two guardians were viewing the whole castle. Tooth forgot the place but for sure Jack never forgets this place.

"Hey…I can't remember this place anymore," Tooth said, thinking it was a different castle.

"Don't you know?" Jack asked, expecting Tooth to know. "It's Arendelle." Tooth nodded then Jack knocked on the palace's door. The guards opened the gate.

"Oh, hey! Jack Frost!" a guard was happy to see him. "I'm glad you came back here in Arendelle—"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just here looking for…um—"

The guard cuts him short. "Elsa?"

"Oh, yeah! Elsa! I…I'm looking for her."

"She's still having her breakfast, but I mind you if you want to come in."

"Uh…uh…" he paused. "Sure," he answered hesitantly. They went inside the castle, slowly and shyly. As they entered, they saw a strange creature walking to frighten them.

"AHHHHHH!" Tooth screamed and flinched at the creepy creature.

"Hey, don't be afraid, Tooth! Calm down!" Jack tried to make her relax. "Hey, Olaf."

"The good thing you know me, Jack," Olaf said. "Uh…who's that green butterfly—"

Jack cuts his statement short. "Uh-uh. She's a fairy. That's my friend, Tooth. And Tooth, that's Olaf the snowman. He likes warm hugs."

"Oh, you're so cute with that orange nose…I mean a carrot," Tooth complimented.

Olaf was flattered because of her compliment. "Really? Uh, thank you so much! Wait…" he paused. "Are you looking for Elsa?"

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Who's looking for me?!" a voice from somewhere asked.

"Guess who?" Jack asked. Elsa went out of the dining room and she saw Jack. "Jack!" she exclaimed, running to Jack and hugging him. Chuckling, Jack hugged her back and kissed each other in front of Tooth, Olaf and Anna. They were surprised to have that scene in front of them, even the soldiers and the guards were seeing it. It made them go away.

"What is this scene they're doing?" Tooth complained under her breath.

"Oh my gosh," Anna whispered to herself. She walked near them and whispered, "Jack, Elsa, can you stop kissing now? You both have been kissing long now." As they heard what Anna said, they let go of each other.

"Jack? I did not know you were here," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I am here," Jack said, smiling. Elsa blushed, and she did not know what is happening. They were staring at each other for a while. After staring, they laughed so loud that they couldn't help it.

"Well, uh, Tooth," Jack breathed, extending his hand to Elsa and as she gives her hand to Jack. "Excuse us."

"Sure, no prob, Jack," she replied. Jack and Elsa left them inside Arendelle.

* * *

**Ohhhh…writing this fanfic makes me in love with Jack…He's cute, everything! Anyway. Love the story and keep reading on this fanfic. Okay? There will be more chapters coming. I'm serious. More. Yeah thanks. Read it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter…making it for so long haven't used my laptop anymore! So fun when you write a fanfic. Trust me. No joke. Enjoy..**

* * *

The two were walking on the garden. As they walked along, they saw a swing for two so they sat on it. Elsa laid her head on Jack's shoulder while Jack wraps his arm around Elsa.

"Jack?" Elsa called silently.

Jack faced Elsa slowly and smiled. "Why?"

"Hi," she said silently. He smiled in return then he kissed on Elsa's forehead.

"Have you been daydreaming, Elsa?" Jack asked.

Elsa was silent at first. Then, she replied, "Mmm-hmm."

"Seriously, daydreaming can be fun isn't it?" he replied thoughtfully.

"Yea," Elsa replied. "I hope we can live like this together forever."

"It will happen," Jack replied, and then he stroked Elsa's hair. "Surely it will happen."

They were having a nice conversation together but they did not know someone is eavesdropping on their conversation. It was Pitch.

He glared at them without them knowing. He was conscious, but he has a hidden plan. "Jack and Elsa are together now, but better wait! I'm going to put lies on Elsa so that she can be mine! And I will rule over this Winter World! Hahahaha!" he told himself then disappeared.

Jack and Elsa stood from the chair. Their conversation was finished already. Well, if you wanna know well, let's find out!

They returned inside the castle. Jack suddenly saw Tooth lying down on the floor because she was sleepy.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead," he said repeatedly. "Wake up!" Tooth woke up with a start.

"Oh…what a nightmare," Tooth said. "Jack! I've been waiting too long for you!"

"Yeah," he said. Elsa looked at him in the eye, then they giggled. They were giggling when Jack's ear twitched.

"Elsa? Elsa!" a voice called out. Then, she showed up. It was Anna.

"Hey, Jack! How's the talk with my sister?" she asked excitingly.

"It was…uh…good!" he replied.

"I see, mister," she replied. "You have to leave?"

Tooth and Jack looked at each other first, and then they returned to us. "Uh, yeah. We'd better leave. North might be looking for us," Tooth replied.

"I see, Tooth and Jack," Anna replied. "It's such a pleasure to see you visiting us again. Goodbye!"

"Bye, guys!" they chorused. They walked going to the doors of the castle then two guards were at the door.

"You leaving?" the guard asked.

Tooth and Jack took a deep breath. "Yes."

"I see, guys," the guard said. "Thank you for visiting us. We hope to see you return someday."

"Think so," Jack replied. "But we have to leave because North is looking for us."

"I see," the guard replied. "Goodbye!" The two guardians waved goodbye in return then the guards opened the doors and they went out. As they went out, the two guards slammed the doors and locked them. Elsa heard the slamming of doors in her room.

"No slamming of doors, please!" she ordered.

"Sorry, your Majesty," he replied then sighed. Jack and Tooth drifted back to North Pole.

"I'm so tired," complained Jack under his breath. "Why aren't we back?"

"I don't know," Tooth replied. "I mean…we're still far."

"Okay," Jack nodded then looked at the view. "We're home!" they chorused. They landed on the ground, tired. North came to welcome them back.

"I was worried about you both!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Jack replied. "I was conscious you were."

"Never mind, dear Jack," he laughed. "What's important is you're back." They nodded then went with him to resume their job of guarding children.

* * *

**Oh my gosh—there comes Pitch again! I'm scared. Oh my glob…now what? Elsa, better watch out or else Pitch is coming to get you! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I just made this chapter. Why? I wanted a different twist between Jack and Elsa. Well, as you can see, for some spoilers—No. No. Read the whole chapter.**

**Me/Anna: You okay?**

**Sis/Elsa: I don't know.**

**Me/Anna: Oh, come on!**

**Sis/Elsa: All right. You insisted.**

**EEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNJOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

They returned in North Pole. It was their job again to guard children. So, they flew and went back to the job of guarding children and go back to normal. _Everybody never knows what I'm doing…_ Jack thought.

"Well, I won't freak out after all," Jack said. "My thoughts about Elsa are freakishly pretty. She's the—I think she's perfect for me," he continued. He was with the guardians guarding the children, but the truth is his mind is focused on Elsa. They were guarding the children against fear.

Tooth was looking at Jack in a strange way. _What is Jack doing? Isn't he supposed to guard the children?_ Another thinks: _His mind is always on Elsa especially on the clouds… _The rest were not thinking about anything else. They were focused on their job as guardians.

Jack was guarding Jaime and his sister, Sophie. He stayed in their room, and he talks to them.

"Hey, Jack," said Jaime. "Your relationship with Queen Elsa grows stronger, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Jack with a smile. "Why?"

"I hope everything's alright with Elsa," he replied. Jaime smiled, so is Jack. Sophie giggles because of seeing Jack inside Jaime's room.

"Jaime!" his mom called.

"Mom? Why?" he asked. His mom opened the door and went inside. "Honey, you have to rest now. Probably, you'll want to have some fun tomorrow again so don't be open-eyed tonight. Rest, please. Good night."

His mom kissed him good night and called Sophie. "Sophie, rest now. I'll bring you to your room," she said and carried Sophie out of Jaime's room. She closed the door silently. Jaime sat on his bed.

"I don't want to sleep," he grumbled.

"But you have to," Jack said.

"I'm coming with you," he insisted stubbornly.

Jack sighed. "Jaime, obey your mom. You have to rest. You don't want to be tired tomorrow, do you?" Jamie paused. He suddenly got a flashback of everything Jack tells him.

His eyes return to Jack. "You're right, Jack," he replied. Jack made thumbs up then took off his slippers and changed his clothes to pajamas. After that, he laid Jaime on his bed, wrapped his blanket around him and kissed him good night.

"May sweet dreams come to you, Jaime…" Jack said. "And to your sister, Sophie," he continued, then left them both sleeping without knowing. He drifted in the air to continuously guard other children.

* * *

It was the same night in Arendelle. Elsa was in her room. She slept with Olaf inside the room. Pitch intentionally barged in Elsa's room one more time.

"Elsa, you and Jack are meant to be together. But remember this day. You will be mine and you will forget all about Jack! Hahahahaha!" he laughed evilly then he started inserting lies into Elsa's head which made her move sideways while sleeping. He inserted nightmares in her head to make her have insomnia. Elsa moved sideways all the more that Pitch inserts bad things in her head.

"Good luck to you, Elsa," he said evilly then left Elsa's room.

The next day Elsa rose from her bed and in the same way, she is always ecstatic. "Oh, nobody loves me…" she told herself. "I mean…yes." Someone knocked on her door and she came to open it. It was Anna.

"Hey, Elsa," she said.

"Oh, good morning," greeted Elsa.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Of course," she responded. "I think well about my day." Anna sighed and nodded. She also smiled.

"You talked with Jack yesterday, right?" Anna asked.

"I talked with…uh—who's that Jack I was talking to?" she asked obliviously.

"Oh my gosh!" acted Anna. "You're starting to be oblivious! What's going on in your mind?"

Elsa stayed silent and panted. "I don't even know! Let's have our breakfast."

"All right," grumbled Anna. They went down the stairs together and they went to the dining table. Typically, they would eat their comestibles again and again and I don't have to repeat this all over again.

* * *

Jack feels awake even if he looks sleepy. He attempted to leave his fellow guardians just to sneak out to Elsa. So what he did was he popped out without anyone knowing. There…at last they're awake!

"Jack!" North called out. "I have a favor for you to—what the?! Where are you, Jack?!" he exclaimed. He went to his senses and did not know THAT JACK DISAPPEARED.

"I should go look for him!" he grumbled and left the rest of the guardians, also known as Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy. He sets off to look for Jack. On the other hand, Jack does not know someone is looking for him. He was suspended in the air for a long time and drifted back to Arendelle.

"Wish I could see Elsa again," he assured himself. He landed on the ground and knocked on the doors.

"It's you again! Jack, you're looking for—"

"Elsa," he interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," the guard replied. "Calm down, Jack. She just ate her breakfast. And do you want to see her? I'll call her for you. Come in."

"Oh…okay," he replied then walked hesitantly to a comfy couch. Elsa finished her breakfast right away when she saw a guy.

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"He needs you, your Majesty," the guard replied.

"Come on!" she replied. "What does he need?"

"Madame, you're out of your mind," the guard grumbled and walked away. Jack walked beside her.

"Hey, Elsa," he said.

"How do you know me?' she asked.

"We met before, right?"

"I can't remember, sorry," she said, then walked away.

"But Elsa—" he interrupted his speech and walked away sad. He was steps near to the castle's door when someone clutched his hand that made him turn back. He noticed it was Anna.

"Anna…" he said sadly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with your sister?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know," she replied. "It happened this morning before breakfast."

"Man…I should have known somehow…" he answered, walked out of the castle then slammed the doors shut.

"Didn't I just tell you to gently…close…the door?" Elsa reprimanded the guards.

"It's not us!" the guards replied.

"Hmph. Fine," grumbled Elsa.

Jack was hovered in the air when he was welcomed by a sleigh. North was looking for him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jack didn't answer but all he can do is to pout.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. No pouting, Jack," he said, forming his lips to a smile. Jack gets pissed off. "North, please? Stop for a while. Don't you know I'm upset?" he asked, upset then he sulked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Elsa forgot everything about me," he replied in fury.

North nodded. "It may not be Elsa's fault."

Jack nodded and his pout decreases little by little. "Yeah. It can be someone's fault, but I don't know—"

"Okay, okay, now, Jack," North replied. "We'll look for the answer to it." Jack smirked.

* * *

**Being forgetful is something we are not aware of, but sometimes we are like that, too. I may be that person sometimes, but not all of the time. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**People who are logged in in this website! This is the Chapter Four. Honestly, I've been lazy when it comes to make fanfics you know because I'm busy in all requirements for school. I don't know. Let's see. Wait…fine. Read it.**

* * *

Jack and Pitch left to ask the other guardians to his question. Pitch was a meter far from them and he was so enthusiastic.

"Mission accomplished!" he said to himself enthusiastically. "Elsa now forgets Jack! Now she can be with me forever and ever! Hahahahaha!" he laughed evilly then popped out from the sky.

* * *

Elsa sits on her throne all day. She reminisces all the memories with her sister. It was the time they were playing in the ballroom. They were making snow slides, snowman, and whatsoever until her magic hits Anna's head.

"NOOOOOOO!" she freaked out and stood from her throne. She ran away from it then reaches for the stairs. She went up the stairs in the same way Anna went down the stairs.

"Hi, Elsa," she greeted but Elsa ignored her. _What's wrong with her? _Anna thought. _I think she reminisced her past—it scared her. _Anna just went down slowly and silently.

Elsa ran continuously until she reached her room. As she reached her room, she opened the door, went in and slammed the door. She locked herself up inside the room for she reminisced it twice.

"How can I ever have this in mind?" she asked herself. "I thought I forgot it already. I should know…those were the memories that happened to me and Anna. I'm scared…" she said sacredly. Closing her eyes, she was alone in her room and Jack was watching her outside.

"I didn't know why you tend to forget me Elsa," he said. "For now I'm invisible to you and I never thought this would happen to us." He started bursting out his anger. "Did I bother you? Did I ever bother your life? Why, oh, why?! Why did you ever do this?! What did I ever do to you?! I don't know what's going on in your life…" he said then he walked away. Though Elsa never heard what he said, to her Jack really was invisible.

"I may not believe guardians exist," she said. "But I know they do."

* * *

**Can't believe Elsa's going back to her past. Locking up and stay there for years again. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I kinda feel invisible whenever i read this (I can relate to Jack) Tears of sadness...**

* * *

Elsa stared outside her window but she saw nothing. Jack was so sad he does know that Elsa could not see, hear, feel him anymore so he walked out and flew away. He felt deserted and alone. He felt like no one wants to talk to him anymore, and he thought Elsa could still be the love of his life but it never happened. Despite of Elsa, Jack decides not to give up on Elsa even if he's invisible to her by now.

He finally reached his home with the fellow guardians. As he went in, he slammed the door and walked without even responding.

"Hey, Jack. I just wanted to—Jack?" said Tooth. She felt desperate to know about everything that happened to him. He slumped down on a chair. Without eating anything, he sulked with a pout on his face.

Tooth walked and sat beside him. "Jack, what's wrong? Lately you've been depressed all the time—"

"I'm not depressed," he said angrily. "I'm just mad at what happened to our relationship."

"Really?" Tooth asked thoughtfully. "I see. What happened?"

"Elsa walked away that day she saw me. I even forgot when she walked away from me," he said sadly.

"Then?"

"I can't tell. I just feel sad," he said sadly then he buried his head in his arms. Tooth comforted him. "Everything will be alright, Jack. You'll realize that Elsa still loves you even if she forgets you. There will be a time she'll come back to her senses."

Jack lifted his head and nodded. He made a smile mixed with sorrow. He did not know what to say to Tooth, but instead he said, "Thank you, Tooth. You're a real friend." Tooth did not hug him, but she made thumbs up.

"It has been so good since I entered a relationship with Elsa," Jack said, regaining himself. "Even if she forgets me, there will be a time that she'll remember me. I love her still." Tooth smiled.

"Keep it up, Jack," she suggested. "Elsa loves you, too. It's just that she forgets you. She'll remember you someday. Elsa will be with you always. Keep putting it in mind even if she does not mind you anymore," she said.

"Thank you, Tooth," he thanked Tooth.

Hours later, he drifted off to Arendelle and looked for Elsa around. "Elsa?" he called.

"Huh?" she wondered, looking back. "Who are you? Are you killing me?"

"No! I'll not!" he responded but Elsa disbelieves him and she runs away from Jack.

"Elsa! Stop!" Jack exclaimed but she runs still. He runs after her but she does not show up anymore. She hid from Jack in the darkness.

"Elsa! I thought we'll be forever!" he told himself. "Never mind, I'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

**Awww, Jack. Try again next time! There's second chances! Anyways, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAHAHAHAHA. I may remember evil laughs of villains anywhere in movies. XD**

* * *

Jack was supposed to leave but someone in black blocked him. Pitch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "I don't need you! You're the reason Elsa forgets everything about me! You fraud!"

"How do you know?" he asked. "Exactly. I am the reason."

Jack furrows his eyebrows at Pitch and raises his fury. "I'll kill you!" he exclaimed furiously but Pitch popped out in the thin air and appeared behind Jack. He thought Jack's shoulder which made Jack jump in surprise.

"You freak!" he shouted. "It's all your fault! You took Elsa away from me!"

"I didn't," he replied. "Besides, I will take her away from you these days. Better prepare or else she will be mine by then."

"Impossible!" he shouted. "If you're here to take her away, leave!"

Pitch made an evil and sarcastic laugh. "We'll see. If you win, Elsa's yours and she will restore her memories about you but if you are the opposite, she's now mine. Hahahahaha!" he said then he left.

Jack was furious about everything he said: taking Elsa away from him, but he does not mean to cry on all of these. He heard all of Pitch's evil decisions just to fight back.

"I love Elsa," he convicted himself. "That's why I will fight for our love." Then he flew away.

* * *

Elsa went out to see the argument but it was too late. They left but Elsa insisted to see it because of her curiosity.

"I need to see it," she said but two guards were blocking her when she was about to leave.

"Madame Elsa," they chorused. "Please don't leave for danger will come on you when you do so."

"Okay, fine," she replied in a grumbling manner then went back inside the castle. She rested on her throne, but in her mind she still wants to know what the argument was all about.

"I may be thinking of all these stuff," she complained to herself, "if I just went out earlier without anyone knowing."

* * *

Jack returned to guard the children and as he promised, he will visit Jaime and Sophie one more time. He sneaked through the window and entered.

The sound of the window awoke Jaime, startled. "What the—Jack!"

"Jaime!" he called. "See? I kept my promise."

"Thank you, Jack," he said and hugged Jack tightly. "I've heard that you've been lonely these days…right. By the way, are you still okay with Elsa though she forgets you?"

"Of course!" he answered positively. "I'll never stop even if it happens to Elsa."

Jaime nodded and made a thumb up. "Keep it up, dude!"

"Yea!" interjected Jack then they did the high five. "Let's do this! Thanks, Jaime!" Jaime smiled and looked at Jack. Jack hugged him tight like a real brother. Suddenly, Sophie came in without them knowing then she slammed the door too loud. All Jaime's things fell on the floor except his fragile stuff.

"Man!" he exclaimed. "Sophie, don't slam the door," he requested.

"Sorry, Jaime," she replied and laughed. Jaime and Jack chuckled.

Jack looked at the clock and was conscious. "Well, I got to leave or else your mom will know that you aren't asleep."

"Okay. Bye, Jack," Jaime replied and lay asleep on his pillow. Sophie went back to her room to sleep.

"Good night, Jaime," muttered Jack and opened the window silently. He went out through it and closed it silently. He flew away to the fellow guardians.

* * *

**FAVOR. REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**After a headache that occurred a while ago, I got well! And I was able to type a fanfic again! Yes! I am totally healed after all. (Confetti thrown up until it goes to the ground) But still I have a hectic schedule going on next week. Thank you all!**

* * *

That same night, Elsa was unconscious. She could not take it staying on her throne and escaped the guards while they were sleeping by the gate. All she did not know is Anna was looking by the stairs that her sister escaped.

"No!" she exclaimed. "My sister shall not leave without me," she convicted. She ran to the guards and woke them up.

"Why?" a guard responded and woke up with sleepy eyes.

"I'll go look for Elsa," Anna responded.

"Elsa…has escaped?!" his eyes flashed in shock. "Oh no!" he said worriedly and woke up the guard beside him.

"What?!" he answered with a start.

"I only found out now that Elsa has escaped."

The other guard was of same expression. "What?! Why did Madame—"

"Don't panic," Anna calmed them down. "I'll look for Elsa. Bring my horse. NOW!"

"Yes, Anna," they replied and looked for Anna's horse. She walked outside the castle and the two guards gave her the horse.

Anna breathed. "Please, keep your eyes open. I'll leave no stone unturned because I have to find Elsa. If you found her everywhere, please, tell her to go back to the castle. Danger is coming for her that's why we're doing our best to protect her."

"Yes, Anna," they chorused. "We're here at your service and Elsa's."

"Thank you both," she replied then rode her horse. She pointed both of them. "I'm counting on both of you." The guards saluted in response then Anna left them. Anna passed not to the water but through the bridge which leads to the way out.

Anna took a deep breath and screamed, "Elsa!" but she never saw any sign of her anywhere. "I'll go and follow her," she told herself and continued traveling with her horse.

* * *

Elsa reached Bunnymund's garden and she looked around until she saw a strange hole. "Hmmm…maybe that's the hole I've been to," she said to herself curiously. "Let me check it out." She walked to it slowly but then she stepped on a banana peel and fell to the hole.

"Woooooaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It took a long time for her to fall until she landed the ground with a thud. "Oh, that hurts!" she told herself and explored what was under the hole. She looks at the place. "Full of darkness…" she complimented. "And full of fear!" she complimented another. She walked and walked until something blocked her way which made Elsa jump with a start.

"Oh, Elsa?" the voice came nearer to Elsa until the creature formed who was Pitch. "Welcome to my hole where you can see darkness, fear—"

"Will you stop it?!" she interrupted, flashing in anger.

Pitch walked around her. "Calm down, Elsa. You have been Jack's since then."

"Wh-wh…who's Jack?" she asked. She could not remember anything about Jack.

Pitch laughed evilly. "My mission has been accomplished. You forgot about him," he said and Elsa was hypnotized by the works he has done. Whenever Pitch walks to a direction, Elsa follows him.

"You will be mine, Elsa," he said. Elsa's eyes were hypnotized when someone attacked Pitch with a horse.

"Uh!" Pitch reacted, collapsing down to the ground.

Anna's eyes looked daringly at Pitch. "You can never bother my sister," she said then looked at Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. "Why did you leave home? Please...go back."

"I was looking for you," she replied. "I was so worried. Why did you leave tonight without me?"

"Oh?" Elsa replied, pretending she did not know anything. "Yeah, I forgot. Sorry…"

"That's okay, Elsa," Anna returned to her smile. "Let's go back home." Elsa jumped on her horse then they escaped. Anna and Elsa were able to escape Pitch. They went back home safe and sound.

* * *

**I'm gonna freak out. I felt like my headache's coming back again. "Ooooohhhh, gotta need some aircon," I would say whenever I felt hot. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second day of headache. Man, I'm gonna freak out. I've gotta you know have some checkup, oh what else?**

* * *

That same night, Elsa lay down on her bed. She was thinking of the same things. She took a deep breath and she made a mad face.

"Who's the Jack Pitch is talking about?" she asked herself. "I don't even know him! I never saw him before. I never talked to him yet and I never know he loves me. No…one…loves me," she said under her breath.

Elsa was about to sleep when someone woke her up that night. "Hey! It's still 2:00 in the morning!" she said when she lit her eyes open and saw Pitch in her room.

"Pitch!" she exclaimed softly. "You're here!"

"Yes, yes. I'm happy because I am here," he replied happily.

Elsa sighed. "Can you give me a moment, please? I'm still sleepy," she said a bit angrily.

"Come on, Elsa," Pitch caressed her face.

"No! Don't touch me!" she shouted. Pitch attempts on attacking her when someone opened the door of Elsa's room and hit Pitch with a baseball bat. Anna looked at Pitch daringly once again.

"Anna!" Elsa sighed. "Go back to sleep!"

"I'll not," she replied. "Please, I've been worried about you tonight."

"Come on, Anna," Elsa grumbled.

"Please?" Anna asked, her eyes looking to Elsa straightly. "I just wanted to protect you from Pitch, Elsa."

"Okay, alright," she grumbled. "Thank you, Anna. Keep sleeping. Later, it will be morning."

"I see," Anna nodded and opened the door. "Sleep well, Elsa." Elsa grinned at her and Anna closed the door gently. Elsa went back to her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. This chapter is short and you're not expecting it. Anyways...review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Nice to meet you. Please read. Thank you.**

* * *

Elsa woke up the next day. She thinks about Pitch all the time. _Pitch fits me. Yeah, that Jack does not fit me, anyway. I think Pitch loves me more than Jack. Well, he can be the ideal one to melt my frozen heart, _she thought.

* * *

_**Fast forward…**_

She left after eating breakfast and went back to the hole of Pitch without Anna knowing. As she went down the hole, she called Pitch.

"Yes dear?" he asked sweetly.

"I…I love you, Pitch," she said.

"I love you too, Elsa," he replied. They hugged without anyone coming in to see them then they let go of each other. Pitch and Elsa spent time together in the hole. They did not know someone came in the hole. Jack was watching them jealously. "Anna should know this," he told himself then left the hole. Pitch and Elsa were about to kiss each other when he did not noticed that he kissed Jack instead of Elsa.

"Huh?!" he flashed in shock. "What are you doing?"

"You cannot kiss Elsa by now," he replied. "Elsa, let's go."

"But—" Elsa replied.

Jack interrupted her. "No more but's, Elsa. Let's go and leave him."

Elsa nodded in sadness. "Sorry, Pitch. I have to leave. Bye…"

"Elsa—" he called out.

"You'll never get Elsa. She's mine," Jack interrupted and flew with Elsa up the hole. They were out of the hole. As they were out of the hole, they sighed.

Elsa slapped his face hard. "You! What are you doing in my life?!"

"It's me, Jack," he replied. "Can't you remember me?"

"Who can?" Elsa looked at him with a sneer. "Please? Just go away! I don't know you!"

"But Elsa—" he said.

"Leave!" she shouted. Jack looks at her with a hurt expression. She had a mad face and left to go back home.

* * *

Elsa knocked at the door. The guards opened the gates.

"Elsa!" the guards said. "We're worried about you!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Anna is looking for you," they chorused. "She needs to talk to you." Elsa nodded, but in the back of her mind she felt guilty. _I think she'll talk about Pitch and I… _she thought but she erased it in her mind so she went up to Anna's room.

Elsa knocked on the door. "Anna? Elsa's here!"

"Come in!" she replied. Elsa opened the door and closed it. She sat on Anna's bed. "Elsa, I heard from Jack you've been with Pitch."

"Why?!" she asked in surprise. "There's nothing wrong!"

"Elsa," Anna replied, "you won't know that he will hurt you. For sure, he will freeze your heart all the more. Believe me." Elsa sulked then walked out of the room. "Elsa, I know. It's your choice. Believe me, and he won't hurt you. Disbelieve me, then he will hurt you." Elsa looked at her with a sneer and left her. She slammed the door hard that makes Anna make a hurt expression on her face.

"It all started when she forgot Jack…" she told herself. "Give her time."

* * *

**Anna and Elsa moment. My sister and I are sometimes like Anna and Elsa. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter. Why? You might ask me. It's really the shortest. After this, there will be another sequel of this story. Keep your eyes on the sequel I would be typing.**

* * *

Jack was furious and he sets off to battle Pitch. All by himself without the help of his fellow guardians. He left without the other guardians and escaped them. He drifted in the air and went to Bunnymund garden and saw Pitch.

"It's your entire fault!" Jack exclaimed and pointed his finger on Pitch.

Pitch was taken aback by his finger. "Don't you dare accuse me!"

"Oh, I'm not."

"Yes, you did." They both have the harsh words and made a harsh argument. They battled in the garden. Pitch dodges Jack's freezing powers while Jack dodges Pitch's evil powers.

* * *

Elsa lay down on her bed. She felt guilty about everything Anna told her. _Is he Jack? _she thought. _Oh, wait…yes he is Jack. Why did I ever forget him? I should go search him! _she rushed in Anna's room.

"Anna! Go out of your room!" she exclaimed, rushing.

Anna went out of her room. "What?!"

"I finally remember him!" she replied. "He's Jack Frost!"

"See I told you!" Anna interjected. "Why?"

"Let's search for him," Elsa said. Anna nodded and went out of the room. They went down from their rooms and ran going to the doors.

Anna called the guards as if she was rushing. "Guards! Open the doors please!"

"What?" they chorused.

"Open up the doors!" she said. "And bring my horse now."

"Again?" they asked.

"DO IT!" Anna screamed. The guards ran to get her horse and brought her by the gates. Anna and Elsa ran to jump on the horse.

"We gotta go somewhere," Anna said.

"Why?"

"Elsa is searching for Jack," she replied. "We''ll go now. See ya!"

"But Anna—" they chorused but they did not know they left already. "Never mind."

Anna and Elsa were searching for Jack everywhere but they could not find him. _He may be somewhere, _Elsa thought. They continued traveling until they saw an amazing scene in front of them. It was Jack and Pitch battling.

Pitch was actually attacking Jack but without knowing, Anna hits him on the back and he collapsed on the ground with a loud thud.

Elsa's eyes can't wait. She ran to Jack. "Jack!"

"Elsa?!" he said in surprise. "You remembered me!" he exclaimed. They hugged each other.

Jack took a deep breath. "Elsa, ever since we met, I loved you until the end. We became friends, then we became together. But…can we take it to the next level?"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Elsa, will you marry me?" he asked, taking a knee before her.

"Uh, Jack, I say…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jack whispered to himself.

"Y-y-y-" she was stammering but she could not say "yes" this time. Pitch took her away from Jack.

"Wooooaaaaah!" screamed Elsa. "Anna! Jack! H-h-help me!" stammered Elsa. Actually, Pitch wrings her neck.

Anna looked at them. "Elsa! NO!"

"Nooooo!" Jack cried. "Elsaaaa!"

"Jack!" she cried. "Jaaaaaack!"

"You'll be mine by now, Elsa…" Pitch said evilly.

"Neveeeer!" screamed Elsa to Pitch and slapped him hard on the face. Pitch attempts to attack her until they disappeared in the sky.

"Noooooo!" cried Anna. She knelt on the ground and broke herself into tears. "Elsa! NO…"

"Don't worry, Anna," Jack comforted her. "I'll take her back." Anna nodded, but still she could not see her sister. She was taken away. It happened not only in her nightmare, but also it happened truly.

* * *

**Sorry if it's just 10 chapters unlike the Touch fanfic which has 17 chapters. Review please. Calm down don't ever freak out. And don't you all worry. I'll make a sequel of this.**


End file.
